


Death

by Death_Shapeshifter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV First Person, Poem about Monroe's death, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Shapeshifter/pseuds/Death_Shapeshifter
Summary: I was grumpy, this happened. I'm sorry.A very small poem about Monroe's Death, I'm still annoyed about her death.





	Death

X X x 

It’s funny, your cause of death will be suffocation.  
Just like you always thought,  
Sure, it’s slightly different.  
You’re on the ground, not the Ark.

But you’re still suffocating,  
Your lungs burn from the fog  
You feel someone dragging you to safety  
Someone lifting you.

But it’s too late….  
They can’t save you  
No one can save you….

Death comes up behind you,  
Offers you a way to end the pain  
You don’t know what to do

If you accept you will see your mother again, and Sterling.  
But you’ll never see Harper or your dad again.

It’s hard to think,  
The pain is unbearable.

Bellamy is watching you,  
Desperately repeating your name.  
Monty is trying not to cry,  
He gazes sadly at you  
Bryan is freaking out,  
Aiming his gun everywhere.

You look at Bellamy  
And accept Death’s offer.

‘I’m sorry, Harper’  
You think as the  
Pain stops  
And everything fades.


End file.
